


Smoke and Ashes

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: F/F, Infamous!AU, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Infamous: Second Son!AU]</p><p>...Chloe immediately took a step back, her eyes suddenly wide with fright, with fear.<br/>“No, no, you can’t -- you can’t touch me,” Chloe said hoarsely, her hands up, palms facing Max. “Don’t -- don’t touch me.”</p><p>-----</p><p>A small scene from explosionshark's Infamous:SS AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [explosionshark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/explosionshark/gifts).



> explosionshark has this SUPER sick Infamous: Second Son AU for LiS, and I hope I did it justice -- this is just a small scene from the many that we talked about. This was originally supposed to be a three sentence fic prompt BUT I WENT OVERBOARD SWEATS

Bringing her knees up to her chest, Max stared, transfixed, at the TV screen. The newscaster, framed by blurry videos of smoke and fire and the frantic shouts of D.U.P. soldiers, described the chaos reigning in her city.

“...a lone, loose Bioterrorist has recently taken to destroying several D.U.P. checkpoints around Seattle...”

She picked up the remote lying on the couch next to her and shut off the TV, leaving only the silence of her empty apartment and the soft patter of rain on the windows and the roof, a sound that used to comfort her but now left her feeling hollow and empty.

She hadn’t heard from Kate and Warren for a long time. Though she knew they were hiding somewhere in Seattle, living in the shadows or the underground, she knew that the D.U.P. would find them sooner or later...And imprison them in the inescapable Curdun Cay -- it didn’t matter how powerful Warren’s summoned digital demons and angels were, it didn’t matter how quickly Kate could turn to paper and disappear in the wind -- the D.U.P. were a relentless pack of hunting dogs, always bloodthirsty for their prey.

The last she’d heard from her friends was a small paper origami crane that had sat on her windowsill one morning. It’d only said, in Kate’s neat handwriting, ‘ _Going to try to get out of Seattle. Talk to you soon_.’

But whoever this new Conduit was, who could use fire and smoke and ash; they’d brought the attention of the entire D.U.P. to Seattle... _There’s no way Warren and Kate can get out now_.

Max’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a light knocking at the front door. A faint glimmer of hope suddenly seemed to shine in her soul; only her close friends knew where her apartment was, and maybe, just maybe, Warren and Kate were _okay_ \--

But as she opened the door, all she saw was a drenched and soaked Chloe Price, dripping water into a small puddle at her feet.

“C-Chloe…?” Max asked, her voice caught in her throat.

She almost didn’t recognize her old friend -- everything about her had changed. Her clothes were different; a skull tank top, ripped jeans, black boots and a black blazer, along with a dark blue beanie that covered her short, sky blue hair.

But what she didn’t recognize, what shook the very fibers of her being, was the look of Chloe’s face.

Dark. Bags underneath her eyes. Hollow. The joy and life in her eyes that Max remembered from their childhood days in Arcadia Bay -- gone, extinguished like a flame in rain.

Something seemed to twist in the pit of Max’s stomach -- this was _not_ the Chloe Price she remembered.

“Max,” Chloe whispered, but all Max could hear was the pounding of her heart. “I need...I need help.” Chloe’s voice cracked at the end, and Max felt something inside her chest begin to fracture and break as well.

She instinctively reached her arms up to hug Chloe, to bring her comfort -- but Chloe immediately took a step back, her eyes suddenly wide with fright, with fear.

“No, no, you can’t -- you can’t touch me,” Chloe said hoarsely, her hands up, palms facing Max. “Don’t -- don’t touch me.”

“C-Chloe, please, just,” Max swallowed, trying to find her voice. “I don’t understand.”

Chloe just clenched her hands into fists, opening and closing them as she became increasingly more agitated.

“Inside your place, now,” she said quickly, and Max automatically took a step back as Chloe dodged around her and into her apartment. “Shut the door, quick,” Chloe said urgently, and Max did as she was told as she watched Chloe begin pacing around her living room, making laps around the couch and the coffee table.

“Chloe, what happened to you?” Max whispered; Chloe’s response was to shake her head, her hands tightly gripping the front of her blazer.

“Max, I’m...I’m…” Chloe seemed to be trying to find the right words, but instead she stopped in her tracks, turning to face Max, her arms held out in front of her.

Smoke. Smoke came from Chloe’s palms, a black haze dotted with darting orange sparks rising into the air.

“You’re…” Max started, leaning back against her door, one hand pressed to her temple as she tried to comprehend what she was seeing.

“I’m a Conduit, Max.”

 

 


End file.
